2007 Hong Kong Sevens
The 2007 Cathay Pacific/Credit Suisse Hong Kong Sevens was a rugby union sevens tournament held on 30 March till 1 April 2007 in Hong Kong at the 40,000 capacity Hong Kong Stadium. The event, the fifth leg of the 2006-07 IRB Sevens World Series, was won by Samoa. The Format The Hong Kong Sevens is unique among the IRB Sevens events in several ways. First, because 24 teams compete instead of the 16 that compete in all other series events, the Hong Kong Sevens is divided into six pools instead of the normal four. Also because of the expanded number of teams, the points system for this tournament is also different. Most significantly, the winning team picks up 30 points instead of the normal 20, and the runner-up earns 24 points instead of the normal 16. Finally, only three trophies are awarded instead of the four in a normal IRB Sevens event. The Shield is not awarded, leaving the Bowl, Plate, and Cup. Teams are assigned to the knockout tournaments for each trophy as follows: *Cup — The six pool winners, plus the two top-rated second-place teams *Plate — The four remaining second-place teams, plus the four top-rated third-place teams *Bowl — The eight remaining teams Each of the top four seeds won an IRB Sevens World Series event in the 2006-07 season, with defending Hong Kong champions England out to capture a first Cup title of the season. Ticket The public ticket sale for the Cathay Pacific/Credit Suisse Hong Kong Sevens 2007 was successfully held in December 2006 at the Hong Kong Stadium. Hong Kong residents enjoyed the opportunity to purchase tickets for the event with the launch of the HKRFU’s local ticket campaign in October 2006, tickets sold through Hong Kong rugby clubs and other rugby stakeholders, sponsors and long-term event patrons in Hong Kong. This most recent public sale marked the final opportunity for local spectators to secure their tickets for the event. The tournament Pool stages Pool A |width=10| |'Results' * Fiji 45 - 0 Sri Lanka * Scotland 31 - 7 Portugal * Scotland 53 - 21 Sri Lanka * Fiji 28 - 7 Portugal * Portugal 47 - 7 Sri Lanka * Fiji 26 - 0 Scotland |} Pool B |width=10| |'Results' * South Africa 59 - 0 Chinese Taipei * Wales 7 - 33 Tonga * Wales 61 - 0 Chinese Taipei * South Africa 31 - 12 Tonga * Tonga 49 - 17 Chinese Taipei * South Africa 31 - 0 Wales |} Pool C |width=10| |'Results' * Samoa 49 - 5 China * Canada 26 - 5 Japan * Canada 19 - 21 China * Samoa 54 - 7 Japan * Japan 40 - 12 China * Samoa 41 - 0 Canada |} Pool D |width=10| |'Results' * New Zealand 41 - 5 Italy * Kenya 14 - 10 Russia * Kenya 5 - 19 Italy * New Zealand 54 - 0 Russia * Russia 17 - 12 Italy * New Zealand 50 - 14 Kenya |} Pool E |width=10| |'Results' * England 38 - 7 Hong Kong * Argentina 24 - 14 Korea * Argentina 19 - 12 Hong Kong * England 38 - 14 Korea * Korea 12 - 19 Hong Kong * England 19 - 14 Argentina |} Pool F |width=10| |'Results' * France 5 - 14 USA * Australia 19 - 12 Tunisia * Australia 15 - 14 USA * France 12 - 21 Tunisia * Tunisia 5 - 14 USA * France 14 - 28 Australia |} Finals Bowl |45| |0 |Match 38| |36| |7 |Match 39| |19| |10 |Match 40| |14| |26 |Match 49| |7| |24 |Match 50| |38| |7 |Match 50| |7| |21 }} Plate |19| |12 |Match 42| |20| |7 |Match 43| |21| |22 |Match 44| |19| |22 |Match 51| |19| |22 |Match 52| |10| |12 |Match 56| |26| |19 }} Cup |28| |7 |Match 46| |0| |26 |Match 47| |26| |17 |Match 48| |7| |19 |Match 53| |21| |12 |Match 54| |10| |0 |Match 57| |22| |27 }} See also *Hong Kong Sevens *IRB Sevens World Series External links *Hong Kong Sevens Profile on UR7s.com *Hong Kong Rugby Sevens Coverage *History of the Hong Kong Sevens Hong Kong Category:Hong Kong Sevens